Jetpack
The Jetpack is a $60 million vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It gives the player the ability to fly while on foot, allowing for both high-flying exploration and for super-fast "hit and run" assaults on enemies—although slower than most vehicles at full speed, it offers the player far greater agility than any normal vehicle, at the expense of leaving the player fully exposed to gunfire. The jetpack itself is indestructible, however. Description The Jetpack is unique - it hangs in the air when not in use, and is activated instantly when Carl Johnson walks into it rather than pressing the enter/exit button. It allows for directional control with two omnidirectional nozzle-like jets providing thrust; strangely, the nozzles do not seem to burn or otherwise harm CJ, despite being inches from his shoulders. When using the Jetpack, the player can only fire one handed weapons, although, somewhat incongruously, these can be dual-wielded. The Jetpack is a prototype created in the US military's underground lab in Area 69; Carl Johnson steals it for The Truth in the mission "Black Project". Due to the secrecy of the project, The Truth is the only civilian other than CJ to know of its existence. After this mission, the Jetpack will respawn at Verdant Meadows. CJ later uses it to attack a military train in the mission "Green Goo". The Jetpack is permanently available in Verdant Meadows after completing the "Green Goo" mission and it can also be accessed at any time through cheats. In GTA V, there are various lines of code suggesting that the Jetpack was a planned item during the game's development, but it was dropped before release. Unfortunately, no Jetpack model or texture has been found in the game's internal files. Weapons The Pistol, TEC 9, Micro Uzi and Sawn-Off Shotgun are the only weapons which can be used in conjunction with the Jetpack. Locations *Beside the house where the player can save the game in Verdant Meadows airport graveyard (after completing "Green Goo"). *At the lowermost section of Area 69 (after completing "Black Project"), in the launch bay where it was found during Black Project, although exploits are needed to access it. The only way to get out is to use a Blue Hell glitch. * Available with the use of a cheat code " rocketman". Trivia *If the player is shot dead while flying the Jetpack, they will remain alive while airborne, however the Jetpack will slowly gravitate towards the ground, then when it hits the surface, CJ will automatically dismount the Jetpack and become wasted. Likewise, if the player enters the health cheat before they hit the ground, CJ's health will be restored, but as soon as the player dismounts from the Jetpack, CJ will fall down and die instantly. *If the player spawns a Jetpack while in a vehicle, CJ will be in a standing position inside the vehicle. *If the player is hit by a car while using a Jetpack, he will lose health but will remain standing as if nothing had happened. However, once the player dismounts from the Jetpack, he will fall down due to the impact. *If the player hit something while using the Jetpack like buildings, rocks, poles, and trees, CJ will thrown back not far away from the object. But the health is not decreased. *The Cheat for the Jetpack is: **''PC: ROCKETMAN'' or YECGAA **''PS2: LEFT, RIGHT, L1, L2, R1, R2, UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT'' **''XBOX: '' LEFT, RIGHT, L, White, R, Black, UP, DOWN, LEFT, RIGHT *While using a Jetpack, the player is considered an aircraft by the game's AI and as such is subject to missile attack over no-fly zones such as Area 69. *The lesser CJ's fat is, the easier it is to control the Jetpack. Being obese only decreases the hover speed of the Jetpack. *In the Official Strategy Guide by BradyGames, it is classed as a Recreational Vehicle and the name is called "Personal Transport System", with the description "Rumored to be in development. Look for it after "Green Goo" at Verdant Meadows." *When using other player models besides CJ to ride the Jetpack (such as in PS2 Multiplayer), the other player's model will appear slightly deformed and incongruous. For example, their arms may appear bent slightly through the middle, etc. This is likely because the other player models must use a CJ-specific animation set when entering the Jetpack. *If the player doesn't have a pistol, doesn't have any one-handed sub-machine gun and enter the Jetpack with a Sawn-off Shotgun, a glitch will happen. CJ will fly in the Jetpack with the 9mm but with no ammo. It is possible to aim and even fire that gun, though there are no bullets coming out from it. *If the player simultaneously walks into the Jetpack and presses the button to hover, the Jetpack will not make any sound. This bug is also present in several vehicles in GTA IV. *A HUD icon for the Jetpack exists, but it is not used as the HUD icon is always that of the player's current weapon. *There is a glitch to unlock everything in the game from the start of the game involving the Jetpack except the cities outer Los Santos and Red County. After the third cutscene from the beginning of the game (Carl taking a little ride with Tenpenny), quickly enter the Jetpack cheat, Although strange enough at the end of the cutscene, Carl will not be shown being thrown out of the car. Once the car is out of sight, CJ will be wasted. Once he spawns at the nearest hospital, everything in the game is available to obtained like safe houses, clothing stores, and Ammu-Nation but the logo of the stores are not appeared in the map. *In GTA V, Atop Mount Chiliad in an ariel-tramway station, a drawing of a person on a jetpack can be found. No Jetpack can be found in GTA V, however. *In the PC version of GTA V, the Jetpack mod can be downloaded. The Jetpack shape is like scuba-diving tools. You can use all weapons while using jetpack. If you fall down from exploding plane while flying or falling without parachute, you will restored to the normal body and you still flying since your Jetpack is still on your back. *In the Mobile version of GTA: San Andreas, the 'exit vehicle' button is present even if the Jetpack and its user is airborne. Allowing the player to exit the Jetpack while in flight. **Additionally, holding down the screen in order to look behind the player will only result in the nozzles spinning erratically and stopping the player from accelerating. Navigation de:Jetpack (SA) es:Jetpack it:Jetpack pl:Jetpack pt:Jetpack Category:Air Transport Category:Aircraft Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Pickups Category:Pickups in GTA: San Andreas